ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse
]] Overview Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse is a series where 18-year old Ben goes through dimensions with 18-year old Gwen,19-year old Kevin and Rook as the evil versions of Ben,Gwen and Kevin are trying to take over the entire space beyond.Starting from Azmuth's Invention,he wields the Infinimatrix. It was created by an anon on 22nd Apr 2012.It is co-written by another anon. Logo The logo of the series was created by static.For more logos go to Static's Free LOGOS!. See also *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse (Reviews and Ideas) Episodes Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Episode Guide Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *Eat Cheese! (Wall) 23:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) *'FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO!' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *'DERRICK J. WYATT. THE MAN WHO CHANGED BEN 10 FOREVER. AND THE NUMBER ONE GUY ON MY TRACKING LIST.' *Co-Writer of this series (Wall) *'Shadow of darkness' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' Main *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Recurring *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Good Albedo (unknown fate in B10: UP4MO) *Good Vilgax (unknown fate in B10: UP4MO) *Professor Paradox *Good Eon *Cooper Daniels *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Zack Taluno *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite *Julie Yamamoto *Magister Hulka *Albedo (as a reborn baby with the same name) *Ben 10,000 *Kenny Tennyson *Devlin Levin *Eunice *JT *Cash Murray *The Dragon *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Verdona Tennyson *Ken Tennyson 'Villains' *Evil Ben(POTO) (trapped in Foreveratrix) *Evil Gwen(POTO) *Evil Kevin(POTO) *Vilgax *Darkstar *Charmcaster *Evil Azmuth *Eon *Hex *Aggregor *Tennyson Destroyers *Xenocytes (in Plumber Captivity) *Queen Zuno (in Plumber Captivity) *Dr. Animo *Clancy *Alpha *Gilvix *Forever Knights *Psyphon *Vulkanus *Sevenseven *Zombozo *Simian *Argit *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Will Harangue *Carl Nesmith *Lucubra *Rock Monsters 'Aliens' *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Eye Guy *Way Big *Ditto *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Eatle *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Jury Rigg *Shocksquatch *Blox *Gravattack *Feedback *Articguana *Spitter *Buzzshock *Electrohacker *Scorch *Ball Weevil *Andromea *Storm Chill *Timelapse *Muscleman *DNBen *Omen *FrostBite *Rockhard *Badaboom *Splicer *Joker *Reptalien *Solar *Bengax *Manaflow 'Ultimate Forms' *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Fasttrack *Ultimate Buzzshock *Ultimate Scorch 'Infinite Forms' *Infinite Goop *Infinite XLR8 *Infinite Big Chill *Infinite Heatblast *Infinite Articguana *Infinite Eatle *Infinite Ditto *Infinite Diamondhead *Infinite Chromastone *Infinite Lodestar *Infinite Jetray *Infinite Four Arms Below are a list of existing and upcoming video games. *Ben 10: Ultimate Power the Video Game (based on B10: UP4MO) *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse the Video Game ^Code for Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse the Video Game: ELASPED TIME Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power